La Nueva Integrante
by Fiorella1223
Summary: La banda de Shane conoce a una chica muy misteriosa y que tiene un pasado oculto.Ella confia en ellos pero ellos no confian en ella.Ella lograra que le crean? OcxEli.(Horrible summary no critiquen es mi primera historia) Actualizacion: Va a ver un elixie leve o fuerte tal a sus reviews lo hare asi.
1. ¿Quien es ella?

Hola Chicos/as voy a subir mi primera historia de bajoterra a si no me critiquen. Esta historia va a incluir algunos OC mayormente de babosas.

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es ella?

Una noche normal el grupo de Shane iba a su guarida tras una victoria de vencer a Blakk; Pero en un momento Eli se empezaba a sentir mal.

Trixie: Oye Eli te sientes bien?

Eli: Si Trixie estoy bien (Responde en una voz semi-ronca).

Kord: En verdad pareces que estas enfermo.

En instantes Eli se desmaya y cae de su meca-bestia y Trixie evita que se golpee la cabeza.

Kord: Tenemos que pedir ayuda.

Trixie: ¡Pero en donde si estamos en medio de este lugar abandonado!

Un tiempo después ellos un lugar con personas que los pudieran ayudar.

Trixie: Oye Kord que pasara si no encontramos un lugar para descansar estamos en la noche y no hay nadie, Solo esta ese castillo abandonado.

Kord: Ya lo se Trixie no se donde vamos a pasar la noche y Eli sigue teniendo fiebre alta.

En otro lado de la cueva…

Kord y Trixie van buscando hasta que encuentran una misteriosa chica que iba en su meca-bestia hasta su casa.

Esa chica era parecida a una de 17 años, cabello rubio cenizo recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos café chocolate, traje de lanzador negro con marcas rojas, lanzadora roja con detalles plateados.

Pero lo más curioso de esa chica para Kord y Trixie eran 2 cosas: Que ella tenía una babosa infierno idéntica a Burpy y que ella tenía unas marcas muy raras en su brazo izquierdo.

Kord: Trixie sabes ¿Quién es ella?

Trixie: No lo sé Kord no lo sé.

Kord: Pues sígannosla puede ser que ella sea espía de Blakk.

**Uff que gran capitulo ahora quien es esa misteriosa chica y que le pasara a Eli escríbanmelo en sus reviews que va a pasar.**


	2. Nos puedes ayudar?

Hechos importantes del capítulo 1:

Esa chica era parecida a una de 17 años, cabello rubio cenizo recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos café chocolate, traje de lanzador negro con marcas rojas, lanzadora roja con detalles plateados.

Pero lo más curioso de esa chica para Kord y Trixie eran 2 cosas: Que ella tenía una babosa infierno idéntica a Burpy y que ella tenía unas marcas muy raras en su brazo izquierdo.

Kord: Trixie sabes ¿Quién es ella?

Trixie: No lo sé Kord no lo sé.

Kord: Pues síganmosla puede ser que ella sea espía de Blakk.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Nos puedes ayudar?

Después de tanto tiempo encuentran a la misteriosa chica entrando a una casa muy humilde hecha de madera.

Kord: Oye Trixie entramos?

Trixie: Espera un momento Kord.

Kord y Trixie espiaban un momento la casa.

Dentro de la casa…

Fiorella: Hola chicas me extrañaron?

Las babosas de ellas respondían a base de chillidos y risas. Pero ella perfectamente las podía entender como si le estuviera hablando una persona.

Trixie : Oye Kord no creo que trabaje para Blakk porque ella no usa malvadas

Kord: Es verdad vamos a pedirle ayuda.

De repente suena la puerta y Fiorella va abrir…

Fiorella: Que le paso a ese chico?

Trixie: Se desmayó de su meca-bestia y tiene fiebre alta.

Fiorella: Pues pasen.

Trixie: Gracias ven Kord.

Con la babosas…

Burpy: Yo creo que he visto a esa babosa infierno en algún lado.

Dirigible: Que Burpy es tu novia?

Burpy: ¡No dirigible es mi hermana!

Dirigible: Ya pero no te enojes.

Con los chicos…

Trixie: ¿Sabes que es lo que tiene Ei?

Fiorella: Si solo tiene gripe.

Kord: ¿Por qué se desmayó?

Fiorella: Ustedes me contaron que estaban peleando contra Blakk ¿Verdad?

Trixie: Si y que?

Fiorella: Se agito demasiado por eso se desmayó.

Kord: Antes de seguir ¿Quién eres tú?

Fiorella: Soy Fiorella Y ellas son mis babosas.

Trixie: Ok antes ¿Eli estará bien?

Fiorella: Si va estar bien ¿Pero en donde van a pasar la noche?

Kord: Nos podrás dejas que estemos una noche en tu casa?

Fiorella: Si pueden estar en mi casa. Mira Kord vas a r al primer cuarto, Trixie al segundo y Eli al mío.

Trixie: ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

Fiorella: Aquí en la sala.

Pero toda la noche Trixie se quedó pensando… ¿Quién será ella en verdad?

* * *

**Muy buen capitulo el de hoy cada semana subiré un capitulo para no desilusionarlo dejen en sus comentarios ideas para cada capítulo.**

**La Bio de mi personaje aparecerá próximamente en mi página.**

** ¿Reviews? mis criaturitas del señor .Fiorella se va.**


	3. Ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo

Hechos importantes del capítulo 2:

Fiorella: Si pueden estar en mi casa. Mira Kord vas a ir al primer cuarto, Trixie al segundo y Eli al mío.

Trixie: ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

Fiorella: Aquí en la sala.

Pero toda la noche Trixie se quedó pensando… ¿Quién será ella en verdad?

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo.

A la mañana siguiente… El primer en despertar fue Eli el seguía confuso de lo que había pasado ayer y mentalmente se preguntaba.

Eli: ¿Dónde estoy?

De repente se abre la puerta y se ve una chica entrar, pero para Eli se le hacía conocida esa cara.

Eli: ¿Quién eres?

Fiorella: (risitas) no te acuerdas de mi Eli? Soy yo Fiorella. Que no te acuerdas éramos amigos cuando eras solo un niño.

Eli: Déjame pensar un rato.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Hace siete años atrás una niña de cabello rubio cenizo era amiga de un niño de la superficie llamado Eli Shane cada tiempo el padre de Eli quien se llamaba Will Shane ella le había salvado la vida algunas ocasiones pero encontró algo especial en ella . Ella podía hablarle a las babosa él fue el único en contarle la puerta escondida al descenso cada cierto tiempo le dejaba ir a la superficie para jugar con el pero un tiempo después descubrieron que ella era de bajoterra ya no la dejaron pasar._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

Eli: Eres tu Fiorella hace tiempo que no te veo.

Fiorella: Ya lo sé Eli.

Eli: Pero que me paso?

Fiorella: Te desmayaste, porque estabas muy débil me ya parece que te recuperaste.

Eli: Y los demás?

Fiorella: Vamos a despertarlo verdad Celeste? (Celeste es su babosa infierno azul)

Celeste: Vamos!

Un tiempo después de despertar a todos…

Kord: Fiorella gracias a ti Eli esta mejor.

Trixie: En verdad como pudiste curarlo tan rápido?

Fiorella: Jajaja es uno de mis secretos que no voy a contar. Eli: ¿ Fiorella quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?

Kord y Trixie se quedaron pensando que podía pasar.

Trixie: Eli ven un rato aquí con Kord..

Eli: Espera un rato Fiorella.

Fiorella: Ok Eli.

Con Eli, Kord y Trixie.

Trixie: En verdad quieres que Fiorella se una al grupo?

Eli: Si y porque preguntas.

Kord: Hermano no te acuerdas de lo que paso con Twist.

Eli: Ya lo se Kord(respondio triste) pero hagamos un trato

Trixie y Kord: ¿Qué trato?

Eli: Miren si Fiorella trabaja con Blakk ella se va de leí pero si ella solo vive simplemente aquí se queda con nosotros.

Trixie y Kord: Trato hecho

Eli: Vamos Fiorella

Fiorella: Ok Eli ya voy.

Tiempo después en la guarida de Shane…

Fiorella: Whoa! Que linda guarida tienen ustedes.

Celeste: Verdad es una linda guarida (Traducción de lenguaje babosa).

Eli: Te mostrare donde es tu cuarto.

Fiorella: Gracias Eli. (Levemente ella se sonrojo).

Trixie: Creo que hay algo raro con Fiorella.

Kord: Que cosa?

Trixie: Que ella pueda entender a sus babosas.

Unas horas después… Un Blakk salvaje aparece y dice alzando su ametralladora.

Blakk: Denme a esa chica! O se arrepentirán.

Trixie,Kord,Eli: Que pasa contigo Fiorella con Blakk, Tienes algo en común con él?

Fiorella: Es que Blakk es mi….

Eli: Es tu qué?

Fiorella: (Diciendo en un modo melancólico)…Blakk es mi tío.

Kord, Trixie, Eli: Que!(Respondieron al unísono.)

* * *

**Woahhh que final tan asombroso no lo creen?**

**Cual creen que será lo que pasara luego? Todo el grupo lo va a aceptar .Sabrán cual es el verdadero pasado de Fiorella.**

**En el próximo capítulo lo van a descubrir.**


	4. Nota de Autora

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Miren chicos cuando quieran adivinar la bio de mi personaje próximamente aparecerá en mi página mientras tanto seguiremos con la historia no importando lo que pase en uno de mis capítulos de LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE serán basados en unas babosas cual sus tipos y nombres aparecerán junto a la bio de mi personaje que (Soy yo) tal algunos de mis fanfics tendrá referencias de otros fanfics no se quejen porque yo para que haga o este haciendo fabulosos fanfics tengo que leer algunos. Así que no se quejen.**

**Fiorella se despide adiós mis criaturitas del señor. (Típica frase del RubiusOMG.): 3.**


	5. Secretos que estaban ocultos

Hechos importantes del capitulo 3:

Blakk: Denme a esa chica! O se arrepentirán.

Trixie,Kord,Eli: Que pasa contigo Fiorella con Blakk, Tienes algo en común con él?

Fiorella: Es que Blakk es mi….

Eli: Es tu qué?

Fiorella: (Diciendo en un modo melancólico)…Blakk es mi tío.

Kord, Trixie, Eli: Que!(Respondieron al unísono.)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Secretos que jamás se contaron.

Eli: Pero ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Blakk era tu tío?

Fiorella: Es que no quería que desconfíen de mí.

Trixie: Pero ahora como vamos a creerte Fiorella?

Fiorella: (Suspiro) Déjeme contarles.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Hace 8 años atrás una niña de 9 años vivía feliz con sus padres y hermanos ella tenía todo hasta que un algo que no pasaban todos los días ellos recibieron una visita del hermano de la mama de Fiorella.

Clara, Jessica, Fiorella: Tío Blakk(En todo de alegría).

Blakk: Hola niñas

Marisa: Hola hermano.

Blakk: Hola hermana

Pero el único que jamás se sorprendió de su visita fue el esposo de Marisa.

Johan: Porque estás aquí de nuevo?

Marisa: (susurrando) no digas eso que ya sabes como es mi hermano.

Blakk: Ya no importa eso Marisa quería mostrarle algo a mis sobrinas.

Johan: ¿Qué cosa?

Blakk: Mi nuevo experimento.

Después fueron a los laboratorios de Blakk…

Blakk: (Agarraba una babosa de su mano) Que es esto niñas?

Fiorella: Es una babosa torpedo

Blakk:(Llevando la babosa a la maquina)

Clara y Jessica solo veían que es lo que le iba a hacer a la babosa Blakk y…

Fiorella: Que le va a hacer?

Blakk: La voy a mejorar.

Fiorella: Que no le haga eso!

Blakk (transformo a la babosa) Miren ahora esta mejorada (Risa malvada)

Blakk: Ustedes 3 podrían trabajar conmigo para mejorar las babosas.

Clara y Jessica: Aceptamos tío Blakk.

Fiorella: Yo no quiero trabajar para usted

Blakk: (Alzando la voz dice) Porque!

Fiorella: Porque usted le hace daño a las babosas.

Clara y Jessica: Mentira Fiorella no seas tonta el las mejora.

Fiorella: No sean tontas mira lo que les hacen

Blakk. Fiorella tus hermanas tienen razón. Pero escúchame si no aceptas te arrepentirás en poco tiempo porque tu familia va a pagarme en un precio alto.

Fiorella: NO! No quiero y no me importan sus amenazas.

Blakk: Te arrepentirás Fiorella en a verme dicho que no.

* * *

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Kord: A sí que eso fue lo que paso.

Trixie: Pero Fiorella estuviste bien en decirle que no:

Eli: Porque él le hace daño a las pobres babosas.

Fiorella: Pero eso es la primera parte.

Kord: Que ahí más?

Fiorella: Déjame seguir.

* * *

**OTRO FLASHBACK**

Paso un año y Fiorella seguía teniendo esas palabras en la mente. Pensaba que podía pasarle algo malo a ella pero a ella pensaba otra cosa como podía ser su tío no había atacado durante un año a su cueva pero para ella todo había comenzado.

Johan: Marisa esconde a las niñas que Blakk está atacando.

Marisa: Niñas quédense aquí y no se muevan.

Blakk: (Disparando malvadas) demen a la niña y nadie morirá.

Johan: Jamás lo hare.

La batalla duro tanto tiempo pero todos murieron aquel día. Fiorella fue la única que quedo juntos a sus hermanas pero sus hermanas fueron a la pelea para proteger a la caverna pero no sirvió de nada las babosas eran demasiado fuerte para ellas.

Blakk: Jajajaja ves ahora por no obedecerme tu familia; tus amigos; y tú caverna lo pagaron muy caro jajajaja.

Blakk: (Dispara una babosa malvada a Fiorella y esa babosa le araño el brazo.)

Fiorella: AHHHHH!(Grito de dolor intenso).

Blakk se marchó pero Will Shane lego muy tarde para salvar a alguien pero a la única que encontró con vida fue nadie. Pero antes que Will llegara Fiorella escapo a otra cueva pero lo que se encontró fue asombroso.

Fiorella: Quienes son ustedes?

Rey del clan sombra:(Entrega sombraductor)

Fiorella: Se lo puso y no sintió nada y dijo: Que pasa? Que quieren?

Los sombras se quedaron asombrados que ella pudo aguantar la fuerza del ellos se dieron cuenta que fue arañada por una malvada.

Rey del clan sombra: Déjame curarte el brazo.

Fiorella: Ok

Pasaron 4 años después de aquel fatídico día ella pudo aprender el lenguaje sombra y el de las babosas; conoció a Will Shane le pudo salvar la vida de que casi se cae en un barranco, y conoció la superficie pero un decidió dejarlos para vivir solo y empezar su aventura.

Fiorella: Perdón rey me tengo que ir quiero empezar una nueva aventura.

Rey del clan sombra: Con todo el derecho te dejo ir de la caverna pero con una condición.

Fiorella: ¿Cuál condición?

Rey del clan sombra: De que jamás dirás de dónde vienes y no dejaras ver la marca que tienes en el brazo.

Fiorella: Ok lo prometo

Rey del clan sombra: Tomo estas babosas para que empieces tu aventura.

Fiorella: ¿Qué tipo de babosas son?

Rey del clan sombra: Una dragonica y una infierno azul.

Fiorella: Muchas gracias usted sigo aquí y voy a tratar de vengarme de lo que me hizo Blakk a mi familia.

Rey del clan sombra: Adiós.

Fiorella Adiós.

Y de ahí Fiorella trataba de ser una heroína para proteger a las personas pero también cuando pasaban por su bosque y habían personas perdidas las ayudaba y si estaban enfermas también. Pasaba por cuevas para conseguir babosas y usarlas en sus combates o las salvaba de las manos de Blakk.

* * *

**FIN DEL OTRO FLASHBACK**

Kord: Asi fue por eso.

Fiorella: Si por eso fue que el me busca

Trixie: Pero antes tu puedes hablarle hablar el idioma de los sombra y entender a las babosas.

Fiorella: Sip

Eli: Me voy un rato afuera

Después en la noche el único que estaba despierto era Eli.

Fiorella: (Bostezo) porque no estas dormido todavía Eli?

Eli: Es que no dejo de pensar lo que te paso.

Fiorella:(Sacando lagrimas) ya ya lo sé.

Eli: Pero porque esta triste?

Fiorella: Es que por mi culpa mis padres están muertos (llorando).

Eli: No te pongas triste Fiore.

Fiorella: (Snif Snif) porque?

Eli: Porque el también mato a mi padre creo que lo mando a las cavernas profundas y jamás volvió.

Fiorella: Jamás me lo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Eli: No importa Fio solo que estés aquí me hace feliz.

Fiorella: Gracias Eli.

Y después ellos dos se abrazan porque no hay nada que preocuparse y ellos dos se sonrojan al hacerlo.

Eli: (Le susurra al oído de Fiorella): Te quiero.

Fiorella: Yo también.

* * *

**Yay! es uno de mis pocos capitulos largos verdad? mis criaturitas.**

**Me podrian decir si les gusta mi capitulo de OcxEli estaba muy corta esa parte pero me encanto escribir este capitulito y conocer ya el pasado de Fiorella.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo. :3**


	6. Tu la quieres a ella no a mi

**Holi mis amiguitos del fanfiction hace más de un mes no he subido mi fabulosa historia así no piensen que estoy muerta más datos después de este capítulo algunos me piden elixie así lo voy a hacer. Sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

Hechos importantes del capítulo 4:

Fiorella: Jamás me lo tenías que habérmelo dicho.

Eli: No importa Fio solo que estés aquí me hace feliz.

Fiorella: Gracias Eli.

Y después ellos dos se abrazan porque no hay nada que preocuparse y ellos dos se sonrojan al hacerlo.

Eli: (Le susurra al oído de Fiorella): Te quiero.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Tú la quieres a ella no a mí.

En la misma noche después que Fiorella contase todo Ni Fiorella ni Eli se dieron cuenta de algo que Trixie los estaba observando.

Trixie: (Susurrando: Vas a ver Fiorella, Eli es mío no tuyo.)

A la mañana siguiente:

Fiorella: Buenos días Eli.

Eli: Buenos días Fiorella ah quiero decirte algo.

Fiorella: Que cosa?

Eli: Si quieres salir conmigo?

Fiorella: Umm voy a pensarlo.

Después Fiorella se va y viene Kord…

Kord: Oye amigo y que te gustaba Trixie?

Eli: Ya lo sé las dos me gustan las 2 pero no sé qué hacer.

Kord: Amigo no querrás meter en un lio.

En el cuarto de Fiorella:

Trixie: Hola Fiorella puedo decirte algo?

Fiorella: Si Trixie que me quieres decir?

Trixie: Te gusta Eli?

Fiorella: (Se sonroja y dice: No me gusta porque preguntas?

Trixie: Porque no quiero que salgas con él porque él también me gusta!

Fiorella: Se congela a tal repuesta.

Fiorella: Ok.

En la sala…

Trixie: Hola Eli.

Eli: Hola Trixie deseas jugar videojuegos?

Trixie: Si! Vamos a jugar pues.

Una hora después…

Trixie: Y te gane!

Eli: Ahh de nuevo me ganaste.

Trixie: Pero con esto te animare.

De repente Trixie beso a Eli en los labios para Eli fue asombroso se besaban apasionadamente y lentamente se separaron y lo volvieron a hacer.

Fiorella: Porque Eli porque lo hiciste!

Eli: Yo no lo quería hacer.

Fiorella: Si lo quisiste hacer y si preguntas nunca te amé, nunca quise salir contigo!

Eli se quedó frio a tales palabras.

Fiorella: Tú la quieres a ella no a mí.

Fiorella se va del refugio azotando la puerta.

Eli: Nunca quise hacerlo.

Kord: Ves que te dije amigo yo presentía que iba a pasar algo muy malo.

Eli: Ya lo sé.

En un lugar indefinido de Bajoterra…

Fiorella: Porque lo hice Eli?

Guardia de Blakk: Disparen!

Fiorella: Pero qué?

Paso demasiado tiempo después de la pelea con los guardias de Blakk ella estaba indefensa si no estaba con el grupo pero no le importó siguió peleando hasta que… Alguien la golpea con una babosa demoledora en la espalda y se escuchó un grito de dolor.

Fiorella cayó al suelo parecía que se abra roto un hueso. Y se desmayó.

Unas horas después en la guarida de Blakk.

Fiorella seguí inconsciente de tal golpe pero podía escuchar voces.

Moris: Jefe le trajeron a alguien de la banda de shane parece ser una de las chicas del grupo.

Blakk: Bien Moris tráigamela aquí.

Fiorella: (Susurra que hice mal para merecer esto: )

Fin de capitulo 5

* * *

**Que capitulo con aquel final ahora les voy a explicar 3 cosas…****He tardado un mes que esta historia se queda asi porque mi imaginación se fue por el caño mis vacaciones son muy aburridas.****A las personas que no les gusta el OC x ELI no lean la historia pues esta historia va hacer un elixie y oc x eli combinados.****Trato de poner nuevos temas en estos fanfiction como explique en la respuesta 2.**

**Adiós nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo escríbame en los reviews que creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo Hasta la próxima mis criaturitas del señor.**


	7. Un perdon lo arregla todo

Hechos importantes del capítulo 5:

* * *

Fiorella: Pero qué?

Paso demasiado tiempo después de la pelea con los guardias de Blakk ella estaba indefensa si no estaba con el grupo pero no le importó siguió peleando hasta que… Alguien la golpea con una babosa demoledora en la espalda y se escuchó un grito de dolor.

Fiorella cayó al suelo parecía que se abra roto un hueso. Y se desmayó.

Unas horas después en la guarida de Blakk.

Fiorella seguí inconsciente de tal golpe pero podía escuchar voces.

Moris: Jefe le trajeron a alguien de la banda de shane parece ser una de las chicas del grupo.

Blakk: Bien Moris tráigamela aquí.

Fiorella: (Susurra que hice mal para merecer esto:)

* * *

Capítulo 6: Un perdón lo arregla Todo

Fiorella: Ahh dónde estoy? (ella seguía inconsciente de lo que le paso)

Blakk: Jajaja mi pequeña y tonta sobrina me das risa de lo que te va a pasar.

Fiorella: Que me vas a hacer? (Lo dijo con una cara de odio).

Blakk: Te voy a poner aquí de prisionera para que los tontos de la banda de shane vengan aquí para salvarte.

Fiorella: Porque lo dices?

Blakk: Ya vas a ver, llévensela guardias.

Fiorella: Vas a ver Blakk me voy a vengar de ti!

Blakk: Nunca lo vas a hacer.

Habían pasado más de 2 horas desde Fiorella se fue del refugio.

Eli: Hace más de 2 horas que Fiorella no ha venido.

Kord: Ya lo sé amigo yo creo que la vayamos a buscar.

Trixie: Debemos ir la a buscar ahora tal vez que Blakk la esté torturando.

Eli: Pues vamos.

En los cuarteles de Blakk…

Fiorella: Todo es mi culpa, Todo es mi culpa (Repetía constantemente/ No sé porque puse eso XD).

Guardia de Blakk: Jefe la banda de shane se aproxima.

Blakk: Preparen a los guardias y no dejen que se lleven a la chica. (Me servirá perfectamente para algo).

Guardia de Blakk: Le traigo a la chica?

Blakk: Si tráiganmela para acá.

Guardia de Blakk: (Abre la puerta de la celda.)

Fiorella: Que quieres?

Guardia de Blakk: Que vengas para acá!

El guardia jala a Fiorella y se la lleva a las fuerzas y ella emite un gemido de dolor porque tenía el pie lesionado.

Blakk: Perfecto puedes irte.

Guardia de Blakk: Ok jefe.

Fiorella: Que. Que quieres hacer conmigo?

Blakk: Adivine que quieres o querías dejar la banda de shane verdad?

Fiorella: Yo nunca quise eso.

Blakk: Pero desearas haber trabajado para mí porque por tu culpa tus padres ya no están!

Fiorella: Mentira si hubiera elegido para trabajar para usted seguirías haciendo daño a miles de personas.

Blakk: (Agarra del cuello a Fiorella violentamente)/ Dios mío porque soy muy dramática y violenta U. U.

Fiorella: De...déjame en…en paz!

De repente la banda viene en el momento exacto pero se dan cuenta que la puerta está atascada.

Eli: Arghhhh! Esta puerta no se abre.

Fiorella: ...me Eli!

Eli: Fiorella está detrás de esa puerta ayúdenme!

La puerta se abre y los 3 apuntan a Blakk.

Eli: Déjala en paz.

Blakk: (Tira al suelo a Fiorella).

Blakk: Mira quienes te vienen a rescatar.

Fiorella: (Le faltaba un poco de aire pero logro decir algunas palabras).

Fiorella: .llate

De ahí empieza una batalla que duro algunos minutos, Blakk dispara una babosa fosforo malvada y escapa.

Eli: Fiorella estas bien?

Fiorella: Si estoy bien.

Eli: Quisiera pedirte perdón de lo que paso ayer.

Fiorella: Tu no debes pedir perdón yo soy la que lo tiene que decirlo.

Eli: Porque?

Fiorella: Que ayer no tuve que ponerme así. Debo decir perdón.

Eli: Ya no importa, Todos a veces cometemos errores.

Kord: Debemos irnos ya.

En la guarida de los shane…

Trixie: Debo decirte algo Fiorella.

Fiorella: Que cosa Trixie?

Trixie: Debo decirte perdón de lo que te dije ayer.

Fiorella: No importa Trixie, un perdón lo soluciona todo.

Trixie: Mucha gracias Fiorella.

Fiorella: No importa Trixie.

Trixie: Buenas noches Fio.

Fiorella: Buenas noches Trixie.

En la mente de Fiorella… (Ella está durmiendo).

Fiorella: Dónde estoy?

Johann: No te acuerdas de nosotros (Él es el padre de Fiorella.)

Fiorella: Mamá, papá, hermanas están vivos.

Marisa: Si lo estamos hija para decirte una cosa.

Fiorella: Que cosa mamá?

De ahí empiezan a repetir todos la mismas palabras.

Johann: Por tu culpa!

Marisa: Por tu culpa!

Fiorella: Por mi culpa qué?

Clara y Jessica: Que por tu culpa estamos muertos.

Fiorella: No mentira es por culpa de Blakk.

Marisa: No mientas todos estamos muertos por ti!

Fiorella: Ya basta!.

De repente Fiorella, se despierta agitada con unas lágrimas en el rostro.

Fiorella: No es mi culpa, No es mi culpa.

Pero para Fiorella esa era una pesadilla que se iba a convertir en una horrorosa realidad.

Fin de capitulo 6.

* * *

**Uff que final tan que, les voy a explicar unas cositas muy bonita estoy subiendo este capitulo a las 0:13 de la mañana hay Dios mio porque a esa hora?**

**Porque mi madre estuvo arreglando mi computadora por que a los 5 minutos que la usas se apago que feo T-T. Subo este capitulo gracias a los pocos reviews que tuve, pero el me encanto fue el de Filpade me dijo que use musica para inspirarme. Adios mis criaturitas nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


End file.
